


Bad Taste

by whichstar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, Pining, Roommates, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstar/pseuds/whichstar
Summary: It's called being best friends, because OBVIOUSLY Ty Lee doesn't have a crush on Mai.In other words: Mai has bad taste in men.
Relationships: Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Bad Taste

**Author's Note:**

> It may seem a bit out of character but that's because in this AU they don't have severe mental issues due to their childhoods

"I have such bad taste in men." Mai flopped onto the couch.

"I knew that since you started dating my brother," Azula scoffed as she got ready.

Ty Lee had to nod. The three of them were hanging out at Azula's place, keeping Azula company before a political dinner. "One broke up over text, the other broke up with you while you were at work. That's a pretty bad record."

She took the seat next to Mai, wanting to comfort her friend from the untimely break-up.

Mai shrugged. "I guess. What's a sign of good taste?"

"When they do your every bidding." Azula answered smoothly.

Ty Lee frowned. She didn't really agree with that, love should be about trust and support. She found herself leaning on Mai's shoulder, relationships should be easy, like breathing.

Mai shifted to accommodate Ty Lee, making it so that both remained as comfortable as possible. Yeah that's right, Ty Lee thought, relationships should be comfortable. Like how she and Mai were.

"I'm glad Kei Lo is in the past," Ty Lee revealed honestly. "I didn't like his aura."

In truth, she disliked him even more than his aura. The pure fact that he was dating Mai, but not making her happy was enough to dislike him.

Mai snorted but didn't respond verbally. Even though her face was decidedly neutral, Ty Lee could tell she was down in the dumps. Her aura reeked of disappointment.

Ty Lee intwined both their hands together, wishing she could share the older's unspoken pain. Break-ups were tough, and Mai didn't deserve any heartbreak. She deserved someone with actually good jokes, like the someone sitting right next to her. At least Ty Lee could make her smile multiple times during a hang out, unlike Kei Lo (he only made her smile twice).

"You were too good for him," Azula agreed. She paid no mind to the cuddle session going on behind her, focusing instead on doing her makeup in front of the vanity.

"Maybe it's time to up my standards," Mai deadpanned. "I should stop going for idiots."

Azula nodded, pointing at Mai's reflection in the mirror. "Good idea, don't forget to make it harder for them to ask you out."

"Doesn't Mai already make it hard enough?" Ty Lee asked.

"I thought I did, but they ask me out anyways." Mai shrugged.

Ty Lee found it mildly funny that the most quiet member of their squad had the most dates out of all of them. Sure on the outside it looked like she was the popular one, with at least ten guys crowding her, but Mai really was the one who drew people in

How could they not be? Mai was entrancing.

Like the way her sharp features gave her a look of royalty, or how her gleaming black hair was so silky and nice to touch. Her piercing yellow eyes that felt like they could read your very soul, and how she somehow managed to emote through minute changes on her face. Ty Lee was very proud of herself for being able to recognize most of Mai's ways of expression--with help from reading her aura of course.

"Plus, the way Kei Lo asked me out was pretty creative."

A twinge of disapproval was felt in Ty Lee's stomach at the name. It always came up when Mai was talking good about her relationships. Ty Lee couldn't figure out why. She snuggled into Mai's side a bit more to drown it out.

Azula hummed in disinterest, applying some eyeshadow.

"He should've picked out your favorite flowers." Ty Lee muttered.

"How was he supposed to know my favorite flowers?" Mai asked, pulling her hand away to type a quick text.

Ty Lee whined a whine that was equally joking as it was attention seeking. Prompting Mai to grab the smaller's hand and switch to typing with one hand. The casual move shouldn't have sent butterflies off in Ty Lee's stomach. Not when she technically asked for it.

Why were butterflies in her stomach?

She shook off the thought by answering Mai's question. "If it were meant to be, the universe would've let him know which ones were your favorites."

Mai rolled her eyes, but her aura lightened a bit. "I see."

"It's true!"

"Yeah yeah," Azula laughed and checked the clock. "Hey Mai, if you don't want to run into my brother you should leave now."

Ty Lee jolted as Mai stood up. Her expression was calm, but Ty Lee could see her aura turn a tiny bit orange. Even after a breakup it was clear Mai still harbored some feeling for the guy. It made Ty Lee sad.

"I'll go with!" She volunteered, standing up as well.

"No, you're helping me find a suitable outfit for the political party." Azula demanded.

"Finee." Ty Lee patted Mai on the back. "See you at the dorms!"

"Bye roommate." A slight smile played across Mai's face. "Don't forget we have a bio test tomorrow."

"That's why I have you." Ty Lee giggled before transitioning into a handstand and balancing her way to Azula's walk-in closet.

As soon as Mai closed the door, Azula started her interrogation.

"So when did you start liking Mai?

Ty Lee froze. "I don't?"

Azula let out a bark of a laugh. "Are you sure? Your actions say otherwise."

"What do you mean? We're just doing normal friend stuff."

"Ah yes, because the way you look at her is strictly platonic."

"It is!" Ty Lee protested.

The Azula from the past would've pushed her more, see how much Ty Lee could take. This Azula, however, just raised her hands in mock surrender. Ty Lee internally sighed in relief, thank Agni for therapy.

"I just think you should ponder long and hard about your current relationship with Mai. Now, help me find something cute in red."  
  


"That's, like, your whole closet." Ty Lee replied, grateful for the change in subject.

"Exactly."

Once an outfit was established, a knock could be heard on heard on the door. Ty Lee opened it to see Zuko.

"Hey Zuko!" Ty Lee greeted, he was alright for someone who broke Mai's heart.

"Hey." Zuko looked uncomfortable, peering around Ty Lee's shoulder. "Is Mai here?"

Scratch that, he was definitely not alright. Warning bells went off in Ty Lee's brain.

"She left," Azula called out.

"Oh." Zuko's aura darkened in disappointment. "Okay, see you at dinner."

The door shut again, and Ty Lee frowned. "Is he pursuing Mai again?"

"What do you think? He knows Kei Lo broke up with her." Azula rolled her eyes. "Probably wants to have a long chat about their true feelings."

"Oh.."

Azula fixed Ty Lee with those intense eyes of hers. "You should go before dinner starts. Think about what I asked you."

"I don't have a crush," Ty Lee responded automatically, already shrugging on a coat.

"Keep telling yourself that. I'm sure you'll believe it soon." Azula called out after her. "You guys look cute together!"

Ty Lee didn't dignify that with a reply. Her coming back to give a playful-kind-of-harmful shove to Azula's shoulder conveyed plenty.

She didn't have a crush on Mai. Did she? No, there was no way.

Why was Zuko looking for Mai? Surely he didn't want to get back together, right?

As she made her way out of the house, Ty Lee let her thoughts drift to Mai.

Mai was probably doing homework back at the dorms. The physics major most likely had her hair up in a bun right now, brows furrowed, and maybe biting her pencil if she was really frustrated.

Mai was really pretty when she had her hair up.

Ty Lee stopped in her tracks, shaking her head. It was normal to think a friend was pretty. It was normal to guess what they were doing at the moment. There was no crush here, Mai was just her best friend.

She went into a nearby convenience store, spotting some Fire Flakes. Mai loved Fire Flakes. Maybe she should buy some for the two of them. With that thought in mind, she bought some snacks and made her way to the dorms. If she was out late, Mai would worry.

She should really stop thinking about Mai right now.

Ty Lee pulled out her earphones, determined to get her mind off of what Azula asked her. She did not, in fact, have a crush on her roommate. She was just giving some emotional support because her roommate just got out of a relationship.

When she got home, Mai was already in her pajamas. Just like Ty Lee had guessed, her glossy dark hair was pulled into a bun.

"I already washed up, though." Mai frowned at the Fire Flakes.

"You can wash up again later." Ty Lee informed her. "I'm gonna take a shower and you better not have eaten all the flakes by then."

Mai smirked. "I make no promises, roomie."

Ty Lee's stomach dropped and she quickly turned away. That smirk. Agni. Was it normal to think about a friend's lips?

She hurriedly made her way to the shared bathroom, intent on wiping all thoughts of Mai from her brain. She swore she would come out refreshed as a new person.

Mai was still working when Ty Lee walked out, toweling her hair. The only difference was that she was munching on some Fire Flakes.

"I saved some," Mai called over her shoulder.

"You should stopppp." Ty Lee yawned, grabbing a handful of said Fire Flakes.

"I got homework."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't do it last time."

"And why didn't you do it."

"Because I was occupied."

"With..?"

"Kei Lo."

"And now..?"

"I'm not occupied anymore?"

"Nuh-uh!" Ty Lee huffed. "I know for a fact you still have time on the assignment. You're just pushing yourself because you want to take your mind off of Kei Lo."

The silence told Ty Lee she was right. They sat quietly for a moment, sharing the Fire Flakes.

Ty Lee was the one to give in.

"If you don't want to talk about it, fine, but I'm just reminding you that it's not healthy to bottle things up. And definitely not healthy to overwork yourself just to stop thinking about him."

"We're college students, overworking is what we do."

"That doesn't mean it's healthy!"

Mai conceded at that point.

Ty Lee grabbed the older's shoulders, ignoring the blush forming when she felt a bra strap under the thin cotton. "You are going to finish these Fire Flakes with me and then go straight to sleep."

Mai opened her mouth to object, then closed it when she saw the determination in Ty Lee's eyes.

"Fine."

Ty Lee cheered, running to her bed. She patted the spot next to her, growing more excited as Mai made her way there. The two sat comfortably together, as always.

Or they would've if Azula hadn't made that stupid comment.

Now all Ty Lee could focus on was the fact that Mai was sitting so, so close to her. And it made her incredibly happy. That was normal, right? Ty Lee was a very touchy person, touching was normal.

Touching wasn't normal when it came to Mai, though. It had taken Ty Lee years to reach the level of comfort she had with Mai. She wasn't about to throw it all away because of Azula's comment. Agni forbid if things got awkward, then Ty Lee would lose her favorite cuddle buddy.

"You know," Mai started. "I think I'll have an easier time getting over Kei Lo than I did with Zuko."

Ty Lee hummed in response.

"I feel bad, though. He must have noticed that I was trying to use him as a rebound."

"Well, you did make Zuko jealous."

Mai sighed. "I guess I did."

Ty Lee chose not to mention that Zuko was looking for her after she left. She instead went with another question.

"Do you still like Zuko?"

Mai thought for a moment, her aura orange again.

Ty Lee held her breath.

"I don't know." Mai decided. "I miss him, and I wish we could still be friends, but I don't know if I still like him."

"Makes sense." Ty Lee was slightly relieved.

"If he does ask for a second chance though, I would probably decline. We need to start from square one of being friends before we can work our way up. Even if we knew each other since, like, birth."

Ty Lee nodded, that made sense. Once you lost Mai's trust, it was extremely hard to get it back. Maybe that was why Ty Lee was afraid of Mai finding out about her feelings.

Her feelings?

Shoot. Maybe she was in love.

Nope nope nope. That couldn't be. There was no way in Agni she was in love with her best friend.

Then Mai leaned her head on Ty Lee's shoulder, and the world came crashing down.

Okay, so maybe Azula was right. Maybe she did have a slight crush on her best friend.

"You good? You're usually not this stiff." Mai commented.

"Perfectly fine. Nothing wrong here. I'm just stressed," Ty Lee managed out haltingly.

"Alright." Mai didn't sound convinced.

Ty Lee grabbed another fistful of Fire Flakes. "Serious!"

They sat in silence for a while, Ty Lee trying her best not to hyperventilate. Maybe this was a girlcrush, a passing fancy. She just thought Mai was really really neat.

Oh Agni, that was what a hopeless homosexual would say. Ty Lee internally groaned. What was she, a raging sapphic?

Technically, she was pansexual. So yes, she guessed she was.

But then she remembered Mai just broke up with someone today and immediately felt bad.

It took her a while to realize the Fire Flakes were gone. It took a longer while to remember her order of Fire Flakes then straight to sleep.

"Hey! Fire Flakes are gone, time to go night night." Ty Lee broke the silence.

Mai just buried her face into the younger's shoulder even deeper.

Ty Lee tried to stamp down her wayyyyy too fast heartbeat by trying to be the logical friend. "We need to wash up. Brush teethies time."

"Ty Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Please never say teethies again. I'm trying to recover from my touch-starved childhood with my roommate, whom I'm comfortable enough to cuddle with--which may I remind you is very rare, here. Please, read the room."

Oh, Mai pulled the childhood card. Who could say no to that? Especially when it was coming from Mai, who could turn Ty Lee's original intentions into mush. Especially when it required touching, Ty Lee's specialty.

"Cuddle cuddle time, got it."

Mai yawned. "Wash up later?"

"Wash up tomorrow." Ty Lee decided.

"You, my friend, is genius." With that sentiment, Mai let her eyes droop.

Ty Lee sat there for a while, mulling over the newfound discovery of her crush. Since when did she catch feelings for Mai?

She didn't know. Wasn't she supposed to know? All the books and TV characters knew.

Ty Lee glanced sideways at the sleeping Mai. Well, she guessed they would switch beds for the night.

Slowly, Ty Lee eased Mai off her shoulders and set the Fire Flakes plate down. Then she tried her best at tucking Mai into bed, pulling another blanket from the foot of the bed over Mai. She picked up the plate and moved it to the desk. Then she turned off the lights.

As she tucked herself in Mai's bed, she felt Mai's familiar scent wash over her. It comforted her.

Even if she did have a crush on Mai, it was too early to confess. The girl had just broken up, for Agni's sake!

She would confess later, when Mai seemed to be over Kei Lo.

But when would that be?

She decided that she didn't care when would that be, she would wait until Mai was ready.

"Idiot," Ty Lee mumbled. She shifted to her side, staring across the room to where Mai laid sleeping. "Why can't you have some good taste and look at me?"

Well, she sighed, at least unrequited love was romantic.

With that thought, Ty Lee went to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Unrequited love _sucked_.

And it definitely wasn't romantic.

That was why Ty Lee was getting herself drunk in the dorms, something totally against the rules. It's been a weird week, a weird month, and thank Agni it was Friday.

She wasn't exactly sure why Mai was here getting herself drunk for.

Oh well, who cared, at least they were both over age.

"Y'know, the conceppt of... the concept of unicorns are just... so... so weird.. y'knowww?" Ty Lee laid flat on the floor.

"Explain," Mai slurred encouragingly.

"They horns, an- and pointy, and.... uni- horses." Ty Lee waved her hands around.

"Valid."

"Why horses?"

"Because horses."

"Fair."

Things were silent for moment before Mai added on.

"Dragon's weird too."

"Oh yea! Dragons!" Ty Lee clapped.

"Overrated."

"No they cuteeeeee."

"I want turtle..." Mai struggled with finding a word. "Turtle ducks."

"Ooh! I want a sheep sheep."

There they went, naming off ridiculous animals combinations. Ty Lee couldn't remember having this much fun with a conversation in a while. It soon came to an end, though, and somehow they came upon talking about love.

Ty Lee vaguely thought that they were on dangerous territory before promptly ignoring that thought and drinking some more beer.

"No soulmate yet?" Mai asked Ty Lee while sipping another sip.

"U- ... Nope." Ty Lee sulked.

"Sucks man."

"For real. You have any?"

Mai huffed. "Every boy boring."

"Try s-... try girls-- women, they cool they cool."

"Women?" Mai lazily lifted an eyebrow. "May...be."

"Really?!" Ty Lee sat up eagerly, and then the room spun so she laid back down.

"Never dunnit before idunno."

Oh yeah, Mai was getting even more drunk. But so was Ty Lee.

Ty Lee hiccupped. "I have some experience."

"Chill chill." Mai nodded to herself.

"I could teach you." Ty Lee slurred, crawling over to Mai.

Mai leaned back against on her bed, massaging her temple. "Teach..me?"

"Yeah." Ty Lee's arms steadied themselves on the floor either side of Mai's hips. Their faces unnaturally close to each other.

She studied Mai's angular features, tracing every inch with her eyes. Did she ever mention how cute Mai was when she was drunk? With the rosy undertone on Mai's face, she looked so so so alluring.

Ty Lee saw Mai audibly gulp at the sight of someone on top of her. Suddenly, it felt like the temperature rose a few degrees.

"Yeah.. Call me--" Ty Lee struggled not to get distracted by Mai's lips. "Call me teacher Lee."

"Oh.." Mai seemed lost for words. "Okay.."

That counted as consent in drunken Ty Lee's book.

Ty Lee started with Mai's lips. A very good place to start, in her humble opinion. Mai's lips tasted of alcohol, and Ty Lee liked that. Mai was a good kisser, it got heated very fast.

When she pulled away, they both were gasping for air.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, yellow meeting grey, before Ty Lee started laying down some drunken butterfly kisses all over Mai's face.

Mai squirmed. "Tickles."

"Sorry." Ty Lee paused before attacking Mai's neck.

A low moan was let out by the black haired girl when Ty Lee sucked lightly on the side of her neck.

Ty Lee decided that she wanted to hear that sound again.

She felt arms wrap around her, and also decided that she wasn't entirely against this whole drunken setup of kissing her best friend-slash-crush.

Disappointingly, the alcohol must have gotten the better of Ty Lee because she lost feeling in her arms and fell onto Mai's lap. Ty Lee stared at the floor for a while, dazed, then she felt vibrations in the body below her.

Mai was laughing.

Ty Lee found herself sprawled on Mai's lap, looking up at a clearly drunk Mai, and drunk Mai was laughing. She couldn't help but feel a silly expression take over her face.

Mai pushed Ty Lee to the side, sitting the brunette up. Exchanging looks, Mai nodded to herself.

"I decided-- I like girls.."

"You do?"

"Well.." Mai's breath ghosted over Ty Lee's face. "I like you.. and you're a girl."

"I am a girl." Ty Lee agreed amiably. Then, the full extent of Mai's sentence caught up with her brain. "I'm a girl!"

"You are." Mai continued her nodding.

"And you... you like me!"

"I decided I do... yes I do."

Ty Lee couldn't describe the feeling on cloud nine. She grinned stupidly and pulled Mai into a hug.

Somehow the two ended up cuddling while laying on the floor. Their bodies were facing each other, but Mai was looking at the ceiling and kept nodding to herself. Ty Lee was playing with Mai's hand.

"That's very cash-money of you." Ty Lee said dreamily before promptly falling asleep.

Mai felt a smile play across her lips. She nodded once more, feeling pleased.

"It is very cash-money of me."

Mai sighed contently, maybe she did have some resemblance of good taste when it came to females.

  
The last thought she had before sleep overtook her was that Ty Lee's lips tasted good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask me why I wrote cash-money. I regret it so much but I don't regret it enough to change it. I'll just leave it there and call it comedy.


End file.
